Lifting the veil
by girlcankickass
Summary: This is my version of how Max and Logan got together after the virus. I have watch Dark Angel since it was broadcast, and this is my first attempt of Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! By the way, the reason of the title is because the lies come to light and truth are revealed. Like when a company 's owners are held liable for something they did by using the company. Hope u like it!


_All characters who appear in this story belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters._

_Italics _indicate the character thoughts.

It was a rainy Monday, 21.30 at Joshua's house. Logan sits at the computer, thinking about Max and the last time they were holding hands, feeling her so close, almost as if the virus did not longer existed, while looking at Joshua's waving flag. He smiled at the memory. He had helped her scape from White's claws and proved her that he will always be there for her. She had returned the feeling by squeezing his hand back. However, there was something that still bothered him. Alec. She never told him that she was no longer dating the X5. He sometimes thought that Max relationship with Alec was a lie in order to keep her distance from him. Other times, he thought that he was lying to himself just to keep him moving. But he had enough. Suddenly, someone knocks at the door.

"Hey man! What's up? Do you ever think it's gonna stop raining"

"Hey Alec. If you haven't notice, you live in Seattle. Last time I check, it rain most of the year."

"Ok man! Relax! Just trying to have a conversation here. By the way, our Maxie sends you this."

_OUR Maxie?! First of all, she'll kill you if she heard you call her Maxie. Second, she is not yours. At least I wish. Oh god what does she sees in him!?_ Logan thinks while grabbing the motherboard Alec was handing him.

"I'm going to get her back, you know." He didn't want to say it, but he needed to.

Alec was surprised. He had enough too. He never liked the idea of being in the middle of their relationship to begin with.

"She was never mine. She is just scared."

Then he turned around and left, leaving Logan alone, processing his last words.

Meanwhile, Max was sitting in her department talking with Original Cindy. She needed to get away from Terminal City for a while. Even though things were pretty quiet, she couldn't avoid worrying about White's plans. Then Cindy brought her back to reality when she spoke.

"Sorry boo, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I said that there was something I did not get, why don't tell Logan you find the cure? It took you five shoots of whatever the content of that thing was, to get it over. And you are sitting here with me instead of jumping over him?!"

Max smiled at the comment. "I told you already boo. I'm poison to him."

Cindy hated to see her friend so sad. And she knew the solution for her problem was standing two sectors away from her. "I don't think he would agree with you on that one. I mean the guy risked all he had for you. He lost his house, risked 'eyes only' for you, and I haven't even started with what he did at Jam Pony last week!

"Is exactly what I'm saying. Whatever I do, he is the one who ends up hurt! First, the wheelchair, then the virus, what's going to happen next?! What if White finds out who he is and kills him? It will be my fault too. No, O.C. I do not want to lose him.

"Then your actions don't match your thoughts. Why did you get the cure? If you do not want to see Logan, why worrying about touching him?

"I don't know boo."

"I do. You're just scared. And if you don't do something about it, you will never be happy. Logan loves you. And you know it. Don't lie to yourself. You should let yourself be happy or at least try."

Max's cell rings. Logan messaged her. "Help!" Without saying a word, she grabs her jacket and runs to get her bike.

Thirty minutes later Max arrived to Joshua's house. She jumped off her bike, kicked the door to get inside.

"Logan! Logan!"

She found him at his desk, with his head leaning on one side, eyes closed. O_h God, he can't be dead!" _She takes his face and he opens his eyes. Both look shocked.

"You were asleep?" "Max, you touched me" They said in unison.

"I thought you were dead!" She defended herself.

But that wasn't the problem and she knew.

"How long has it been?" He said softly, almost like it hurt to ask. He needed to know. Max understood the question, and his pain.

"You texted me" was all she could say.

"You are not answering my question".

Max wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell him the truth but she owned him the answer. "It's been almost a week. I started a treatment before we took over Jam Pony. They have to encapsulate the virus and modify the targeting DNA. I told the doctor that we had tried to encapsulate the virus before and failed. So we modified it. I am still carrying the virus, _a_ virus actually, but I won't kill as you can see".

Suddenly, Logan was the happiest man on Earth. She could see Logan's happiness in his eyes, she needed to do something to push him away and let him have his normal life back.

"This doesn't change anything between us. I am with Alec now."

Logan couldn't believe what she was saying. "Why do you want to hurt me? I know you are lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I know you, remember. Look at me, please"

She couldn't hold it anymore. "I'm a monster Logan. Since we met your life has been nothing but trouble and you ALWAYS END UP HURT. DON'T YOU SEE IT?! I WILL GET YOU KILLED! Without realising she was shouting. But he just stares at her. She couldn't believe him. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" She demanded.

"Definitely, at the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen".

Max smiles. "Haven't you heard a word I said?!" She said quietly.

"Yes. You're scared." He added quickly.

"Logan…"

"Have _you_ been listening to anything I said?" He said with a smirk on his face.

She knew where this conversation was going. She needed to leave. Yet, he didn't let her. He grabbed her hand, reached her and whispered "That I know who you are". She could feel his body on her back, his breathing. It was killing her. He could feel her getting tense, yet he continued to whisper in her ear "That I love you. That being away from you was the worst thing in the world. I even said that you were someone's angel, but I was too blind to see you were my angel. You saved me."

Max couldn't stand it any longer. Logan's words melted her. He held her hand soft but tight, like not wanting to let her go. She remembered Original Cindy's advice. Without noticing she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

Logan felt her barriers coming down. He had to seize his chance. It was now or never. And so he did. He turned his face to meet her gaze. They both closed their eyes as they kissed. It was soft, but it showed how much they need it, as a medicine for every wrong between them. Max turned around to face Logan as she intertwined fingers with him. They smiled and started kissing again, but this time they could feel how much they desire each other. After some minutes of kissing, they realized they were sitting on the couch. He put his hands around her waist and lifted a little of Max's shirt. He looked at her, searching for confirmation. She nodded and between kisses they reach the bedroom.

Tuesday, 7.30 am. When Max woke up she stretched her hand to reach the man lying next to her, but instead she just found an empty space. She decided to wear Logan's shirt and to go and check where he was. He was in the kitchen.

"Morning. I didn't know you were a morning person"

Logan turned around looked the woman in front of him. "You know, I always thought that the right woman could make men's cloth worth looking at" he said while handing her the coffee. "I was making you breakfast."

"Really?" She asked, lift her eyebrow. She sipped some coffee and sits on Logan's lap. They kissed, each enjoying how the other one tasted. Max smiles and asks "what are you thinking about?"

"Fuhgeddaboudit." They both smile. Logan kissed Max. He started going down her neck. "I love you Max" he whispered in her ear. He gently brushes aside Max's hair and kissed her barcode "just as you are".

She smiled, and added "I'm a freak".

"No, you are not. You are perfect. Beautiful. Smart. Breath-taking".

He kissed her barcode again. She turned around to look at him.

"Logan, I love you. I never thought I could ever say those words, especially after the virus. You make me so happy. You were the reason I survived at Manticor, and why I escaped. I missed you so badly" "I know. I missed you too". He added while hugging her.

Hours later, they cuddled on the sofa. Max was recalling Logan's penthouse view. "I'm going to help you get your house back." "No need to. Wherever I'm with you, it feels like home."

Suddenly, Max remembered something. "Hey! You never told me why you needed *help!*?!"

"What you mean?" He didn't have a clue about what Max was talking about.

"Yesterday, you texted me, and I quote *help*. Exclamation mark." Logan looked shocked.

"I lost my phone the other day. Well actually, I think I must have left in your place. Original Cindy called me two days ago to fix a computer she found in Terminal City. I haven't seen my phone since then" Max was going to kill O.C., but first she had to thank her for helping her to find her happiness.

"Earth to Max…"

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts"

"Don't be. You look beautiful when you're concentrated on something. I said that had time to figure out most of the inscriptions. They mean something Max. We need to find Sandemand. He should clear things out. "

"Do they mean something like how to destroy White's crazy breeding cult?"

"Something like that. Not so specific though. We should talk to Joshua and see if he remembers something else his father told him."

"Ok. I'll ask. But no need to run now. The world be still be broken on the morning, remember?" She whispers as they hold each other closer.


End file.
